the_energy_strike_incidentfandomcom-20200215-history
Proxy
"you need to try a little harder than THAT!" -the undyne proxy. "you exist, because we allow it. and you will end, because we demand it." -the krystal proxy. the proxy '''(also code named as '''project B-L-A-C-K-W-I-D-O-W)''' '''is a boss in the rise of the dark nemesis series. appearance proxies are clones of the main cast as well as certain allies. however, they have demonic appearances. the undyne proxy for an example has demonic armor with a light in a shape of a heart on it's chest plate. their eyes also glow a demonic blood red. for some odd reason, the proxies have some tendrils that shoot out of their mouths. they appear to be wires in appearance, but they have small circular holes armed with extremely sharp blades. in omega form (all proxies combined into one), the health is largely increased, as well as the defense. it's attacks are more destructive than the original's. they only form if the proxies are down to minimum health (950). strategy proxies use the same powers and advantages of the protagonists, making them a serious threat to UNSC marines as their skin is incredibly durable that it can even stop a .50 caliber bullet. only rockets and electricity can kill the proxies. due to the fact that the proxies are replicas of the protagonists, fighting each other can be difficult, as if it's like fighting themselves. however, they have a key weakness to defeat them. not fighting themselves, instead they choose the person who is stronger than the proxies. a major example is being tessa against the tessa proxy. if tessa and the tessa proxy are fighting, the proxy would most likely win. undyne against the tessa proxy is a result of defeating the tessa proxy. some variants of the proxies are weak, but some of them are incredibly powerful. a major example being the undyne proxy, who has the ability to fire dark energy lasers from it's eye patch area. the tendrils also act as a syringe. once the tendrils attach to it's target, it begins sucking the nutrients and blood. eventually the victim will collapse and die from the lack of these liquids. proxies are also capable of telekinetic and psychic abilities. if a victim stands too close, said victim will collapse in pain and suffer from disturbing/vivid hallucinations, such as the victim waking up in a hospital with doctors performing surgery, the grim reaper, and on rare cases the proxy itself killing the victim. however, if said victim is far and the proxy has seen the victim on sight, the pain and hallucinations are much weaker, but they get stronger if the victim is too close. proxies can also appear on televisions, cameras, video footage, recorders, and other stereotype devices. the victim won't suffer from pain or hallucinations, but rather to transmit a warning to the victim. the hallucinations still appear on stereotype devices, but cause no pain to the victim. on rare cases however the proxy will manifest itself on stereotype devices and stalk the victim. trivia * unlike the protagonists, proxies have their knowledge and intelligence and can easily compromise UNSC outposts. * they were encountered in season 2 episode 3, aka: tactical mission. * it is not known at this time where or how the proxy was formed. it's possible that ne'shal to'lath copied the protagonist's appearance and used them on some imperials to form the proxies. * the proxies are the only imperials who speak english. * on guardian, the undyne proxy is even more distorted and demonic-like, as with the exception of the armor change and damage increase. some parts of it's structure is severely damaged as well. * the psychic and telekinetic abilities are similar to grodd from the flash, and bill cipher from gravity falls. the hallucinations are also similar to SCP-895, also known as camera distortion. * prior to the warzone update, proxies no longer instantly kill players or AI. instant kill only works with the tendrils. themes the undying this song is the proxy's theme. this plays during the battle against the proxy. continues playing until the proxy dies. battle against a true villain this song is the proxy's theme. this plays during the omega proxy boss fight.Category:Dark energy creatures + hostile aliens Category:Bosses Category:Synths images Category:Dark energy creatures + hostile aliens Category:Bosses Category:Synths